Romance in the Air
by koolkat21
Summary: When Rebecca is feeling down due to her love life, Sam tries to cheer her up, both of them soon realizing something between them..NOTE:Sorry for the wait. Chapter 4 is now up!:-)
1. Default Chapter

It was another typical day in Boston and the Cheers gang was doing their regular thing in the bar, chatting and drinking, and basically having a good time.  
  
"H-h-hey, Sam," Cliff said, coming into the bar.  
  
"Hey there, Cliffy," Sam replied. "Boy, you don't look so good."  
  
"And you're just realizing this now?" Carla said, walking by.  
  
"Eh, I swear, it's gotta be below zero out there. The mail bag practically froze to my thigh this morning."  
  
"Here, this'll warm you up," Sam said, handing him a cup of coffee.  
  
"Aw, thanks there, Sammy."  
  
Cliff tried to pick up the mug, but started shaking due to him being cold. He then set it down and tried to pick it up again, but failed once more.  
  
"Uh, how about a straw, Cliff?" Sam said.  
  
"Thanks, Sam, that might work better," he said taking the straw and drinking it in a hurry. "Ow!!"  
  
"Uh, Cliff, I just made that a few minutes ago. You may want to let it cool a little bit."  
  
Cliff sat there for a moment. "Yeah, I knew that."  
  
"Good afternoon, everyone," Norm said entering.  
  
"NORM!!" the whole bar shouted.  
  
"What's up, Norm?" Sam said.  
  
"The due date on my liver," Norm replied, sitting down.  
  
"Honestly, Lilith, I don't know why you have to fret over such things," Frasier said, walking in with Lilith.  
  
"What's wrong, Frais?" Sam asked.  
  
"Well, this morning, I sent Frederick off to school in a heavy jacket and gloves, and now he has a slight temperature, and Lilith is saying it was because he wasn't wearing enough this morning."  
  
"Frasier, it is a fact that most body heat escapes from the head, so therefore when it is as frigid as it is at a time such as this, one must wear a hat to trap that excess heat. Otherwise, one gets unnecessary coldness, a lot of times resulting in viruses such as our Frederick has had bestowed upon him," Lilith replied.  
  
"For goodness sakes, woman, his temperature is 99.1! He's fine."  
  
"Then would you care to elaborate as to why our young offspring was sent home from school today?"  
  
"Probably faked it," Carla stated.  
  
"Excuse me, but our child would never be involved in such behavior. We have always taught him to behave in a proper manner," Lilith explained.  
  
Carla rolled her eyes. "Look, take it from a woman who has eight kids. They make you think that they would never do anything that wasn't appropriate, and therefore, when ya think that, then it's easier for them to fool you because you would never think that they would never do somethin' like that."  
  
"Well our Frederick isn't like that," Lilith said. "How can you even compare our child to your kids?"  
  
"Because, I know kids. I bet ya anything, young Frederick is layin' around at home, watching the tube and having the music blaring, pigging out on junk food."  
  
"But how? We have a babysitter," Frasier said.  
  
"What's their name? I've had so many of those, I might have had them once before."  
  
"Alexandra Thomas."  
  
"Ah, dear old Alexy."  
  
Lilith got a worried look on her face. "You know her?"  
  
"Ah, yeah. She had her boyfriend over once when she was sittin' once. Let's just say that I didn't have to explain the birds and the bees to my kids after that."  
  
Lilith and Frasier's eyes grew wide and they immediately ran to and out the door.  
  
"It's so much fun scaring them," Carla said with an evil sounding laugh.  
  
Rebecca then walked in, looking upset. "My life is useless."  
  
"Still?" Carla stated.  
  
"What's wrong, honey?" Sam asked.  
  
"Well, I was talking to my mother on the phone a little while ago, and she said that she was disappointed in me for not being married yet and wondered when the hell I was going to start living my life. And she kept going on and on about how perfect my sister was and went on and on about her wonderful children. And then I got to thinking, and realized that she's right. I mean, I'm in my forties and haven't even had a husband or children yet. I might as well just go die now. I mean, I haven't really accomplished anything in my life," Rebecca responded.  
  
"Well sweetheart, why don't you prove your mother wrong?" Sam said.  
  
"How?"  
  
"By going out there and finding someone. You know, go to singles bars, put an ad in the personals, go clubbing, you know, get out there and look the hard way."  
  
"Oh, I don't know, Sam. I was thinking of just picking the first guy I see and have a useless fling."  
  
"Well, I could test that for ya and make sure that's what you really want," he said getting close to her.  
  
"Please, I would rather do it with Woody."  
  
Woody turned around looking surprised. "Uh, sorry Miss Howe, but I'm kind of already involved with Kelly."  
  
"Well what about me? I wouldn't mind giving you a little lovin' there, uh, Beck," Cliff said.  
  
"Cliff, no offense, but I would rather do it with Norm," Rebecca said.  
  
"Well, I got a minute, if you wanna go back there," Norm said.  
  
"Hey, she said me, too," Woody said.  
  
"Yeah, but you got Kelly."  
  
"And you got Vera."  
  
"Yeah, so what's your point?"  
  
"Oh, just shut up, all of you!" she screamed as she went back to the office and slammed the door shut.  
  
"Great, look what ya did, now, Woody," Norm said.  
  
Woody looked taken aback for a second, and lowered his head. "You're right, Mr. Peterson. I'd better go apologize."  
  
Sam stopped him and shook his head. "No, Woody, it's okay. He's was just kidding."  
  
"Aw, thanks a lot, Mr. Peterson. I could've made a real fool out of myself."  
  
"And when would that be something new?" Carla replied.  
  
"You know something guys, I just got a wonderful idea," Sam said, grinning.  
  
"Uh-oh, I see those wheels turnin'. So what's up, Sammie?" Norm asked.  
  
"Well, as I see it we have a very vulnerable Ms. Rebecca Howe in there who's looking for a man in her life. I think it's time for the Sammie mobile to start the engine."  
  
Everyone laughed and cheered him on as he made his way back to the office and went inside. He then found Rebecca sitting at her desk ripping pages out of a magazine and smoking a cigarette.  
  
"Uh, Rebecca are you all right?" Sam asked.  
  
Rebecca just glared at him and continued ripping. "Are you a man?"  
  
"Well, yeah, I certainly hope so."  
  
"Then get lost."  
  
"Aw, come on you don't mean that, honey."  
  
"Yes I do! All men are slime! That's why I'm ripping every picture that is or has to do with a man out of all these magazines."  
  
"Rebecca, sweetheart, listen, you're just upset. Look, if you want to get over this thing with your mother, then why don't you go out on a date?"  
  
"Yeah? And who do you suggest I go out with?"  
  
"Well, uh, how about you give old Sammie a try?"  
  
"Please, I would rather put my head in a bench grinder."  
  
Sammie put his hand on his chest and shook his head. "Man, that just hurts when you say stuff like that to me. Come on, it's not like we haven't slept together before."  
  
"Uh! You make me sick!"  
  
"Come on Rebecca, why can't you just for once be happy? I mean, you're constantly feeling sorry for yourself and getting upset at the world."  
  
"Well I don't care! So leave me alone you male chauvinist pig!"  
  
Sam sighed. "Fine, then I'm going to take matters into my own hands."  
  
He went over to where she was and grabbed her, throwing her over his shoulder.  
  
Rebecca shrieked. "SAM MALONE, YOU PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!!"  
  
Sam walked out with her and turned to everyone. "I'll see ya guys later."  
  
"Where are you going?" Woody asked.  
  
"Please, he has a woman over his shoulder and you ask where he's going? Did you just meet him or something?" Carla stated.  
  
"No, I've known him for quite a few years. Where have YOU been?"  
  
Carla just rolled her eyes. "See ya later Sam! And good luck!"  
  
Sam laughed. "Please, I don't need luck. I'm Sammie, remember?"  
  
Everyone just laughed and cheered him on as he went out the door with a shrieking Rebecca on his shoulder. 


	2. Feelings

Note: Sorry for the delay, but thank you to those who r-) Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!!:-)  
  
Sam entered Rebecca's apartment with her still over his shoulder, who had now given up and lay in a slump over his shoulder. He opened the door and turned on the light, then dumping her on the couch when he got to it.  
  
Rebecca sighed and glared up at him. "Why did we come here?"  
  
"So you can change," Sam replied.  
  
"Change?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to take you out, remember?"  
  
"No, you're not. You're leaving, and I'm going to bed."  
  
"Well, that's an idea, too. If you want, ol' Sammie can join ya in that oh so wonderful bed of yours."  
  
Rebecca hesitated a moment and rolled her eyes. "I'll go get dressed."  
  
Sam nodded and smiled. "Works everytime." **  
  
A couple hours later, the two returned, this time in better moods.  
  
"Sam, I really gotta hand it to you, I never thought that you could.."  
  
"That I could what?"  
  
"Well, be so fun."  
  
Sam smiled and closed the door behind him. "I am fun, aren't I?"  
  
Rebecca grinned slightly. "Well, if it helps, you did make me feel better. I mean, I didn't think about my mother or what she said once tonight."  
  
"Well, good. So you'll just ignore her from now on and live your life the way you want?"  
  
Rebecca nodded. "Yeah. I realized I don't need her. I mean, I may not be one hundred percent happy all the time, but I do like some parts of my life."  
  
"Well that's good, honey. So tell me, what is it exactly that you like in your life right now."  
  
"Well, I have a slightly good career, good friends, family, well those that aren't like my mother, and.you."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yeah. You always try to keep my spirits up and keep caring about me, no matter what I say or do to you. But what I want to know is why? How come you care so much?"  
  
Sam hesitated a moment and slowly walked over to her. "Because, in my book, everyone deserves to be happy. And underneath all the self-hate you give yourself, you're really a kind, decent person. Not to mention.Well, you're hot, too."  
  
Rebecca smiled. "Thanks, Sam. And I mean that. Thank you for everything you've done for me."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
For a moment, neither one of them spoke, trying to think of what to say or do next.  
  
"Well, I guess it's getting pretty late. I'd uh, better go," Sam stated.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you'd better," Rebecca replied.  
  
They both walked over to the door and Sam opened it, then taking a step outside.  
  
"Well."  
  
Rebecca smiled slightly. "Well."  
  
"Goodnight, Rebecca."  
  
"Goodnight, Sam."  
  
Sam then walked out, and Rebecca slowly closed the door behind him. Rebecca then hesitated a moment and went back to her bedroom, a knock then coming at the door a minute later. She rushed to the door and opened only to find Sam on the other side.  
  
"Sam.."  
  
"Rebecca."  
  
They both stood there starring at each other for a moment, and then grabbed each other into a passionate kiss, and closing the door behind them. 


	3. Finding Out the Truth

Note: Okay, sorry this chapter took so long. But without any further delay, here it is! Enjoy!:-)  
  
Sam walked into Cheers, smiling and walking silently to the bar.  
  
"Uh-oh, I'd say our Sammie here had some luck here with a certain Miss Rebecca Howe last night," Carla said.  
  
Everyone started cheering and whistling as Sam just smiled.  
  
"Aw, come on guys, you don't really want to know what happened, do you?" Sam asked.  
  
"What, did you just meet us yesterday or something?" Carla said. "Spill, Malone!"  
  
Sam held his hands up. "Allright, allright! Fine, everyone gather around into Smoked Sammie's office if you would."  
  
"Good morning, everyone," Norm said, entering.  
  
"NORM!!"  
  
"What's going on, Mr. Peterson?" Woody said.  
  
"A little light on my stomach that says, 'Need beer now'."  
  
Woody smiled and poured him a beer, as Norm squeezed his way to his barstool. "Hey, guys, what's going on here?"  
  
"Sammie's about to spill out some juicy details about what happened with him and Rebecca last night," Carla said.  
  
"And you were going to do it without me?"  
  
Sam looked surprised. "Uh, well, Norm-"  
  
"No, no, Sammie, I see how ya are. And I would storm out in a rage right now if I had a life, but since I don't, go ahead."  
  
"Okay, well, after I escorted Miss Howe out of here last night I took her back to her apartment where she changed into some sexy clothes for me. Then we went out to dinner, followed by dancing and a carriage ride through the park. Then, the best part of all happened. We went back to her place where she thanked me for a wonderful evening, and then thanked me by uh doing another dance in the bedroom."  
  
"No way, you slept with Miss abstinence of the year?" Carla said.  
  
"Well, a man doesn't like to brag, but I am, so what the hey?"  
  
Everyone then cheered and whistled again as Rebecca then entered. "Hey guys, what's going on?"  
  
"Oh, Sam was just telling us about last night," Cliff replied.  
  
"Oh. Well I guess I should thank him in front of all of you. Sam, I want to thank you for being such a gentleman last night."  
  
"Oh, well, believe me honey it was my pleasure," Sam replied in a deep voice, making everyone laugh.  
  
"No I mean it. I mean, I always though you were this scuzy guy who just wanted me for sex all the time, but last night you proved me wrong. You made me realize that we don't have to have sex in order to be with one another."  
  
Suddenly everyone grew quiet and Sam's eyes grew wide.  
  
"Wait a minute, are you telling me that you two didn't do the dirty cha-cha last night?" Carla said.  
  
"Yeah. Didn't Sam tell you guys?"  
  
"No, not yet," Carla said, giving him a look.  
  
"Oh, well, we started to but then we got interrupted by the phone ringing. Well, I thought that it was my mother, but ended up being a wrong number instead. But Sam, being the gentleman that he is said that he couldn't do it with me because it would have felt like he was using me and that he wanted to have a meaningful relationship with me instead of just immediately going to bed with me. And to me, that makes him the most sensitive, wonderful guy that I never thought he could be," she said giving him a quick kiss. "Anyway, I'll see you later," she stated walking back to her office.  
  
The bar then fell silent as all eyes fell on Sam, who then started to sweat.  
  
"Well, you guys, the story I told you is what would have happened if we had slept together. But you know, we didn't."  
  
"Sam, I thought I could trust you," Carla said.  
  
"Aw, come on, Carla-"  
  
"HOW COULD YOU TELL US A JUICY STORY THAT WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR AND THEN WE FIND OUT IT'S NOT TRUE?!" Carla said, grabbing Sam's ear making him go down to the ground in pain and then leaving him.  
  
Everyone then shook their heads in disappointment and went back to what they were doing before.  
  
Suddenly Sam's voice was heard from below the bar. "Uh, guys? Did I mention that I was sorry?"  
  
TBC. 


	4. To be or not to be?

Note: Okay, sorry this took so long to get out. Enjoy!  
  
Sam woke up in a sweat, checking to make sure that he wasn't dreaming again. He looked to see where he was, and saw that he was on Rebecca's couch in her apartment.  
  
"Well, well, it's nice to see you awake, sleepy head," Rebecca stated.  
  
Sam looked around for a moment, not sure what to say or think. "Uh, Rebecca, what happened last night?"  
  
Rebecca smiled. "Well, we were close to going to bed with each other but you fell asleep on the couch instead. Coffee?"  
  
"Uh... Yeah, sure. So I never told you that we shouldn't have sex and I never told anyone at Cheers about it?"  
  
Rebecca gave a weird look Sam's way. "No. Why would you think that?"  
  
"Uh, oh, no reason. I just had the weirdest dream... But oh, man, this is great! I'm not in trouble!"  
  
"Sam, what are you talking about?"  
  
"I mean, I'm not a creep, and Carla didn't beat me up! Oh, honey, this is great!" he replied, giving her a kiss.  
  
"Sam, are you sure that you're feeling allright?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, I feel like a million bucks! Hey, whattya say we go out to breakfast before going to work, huh? And it's on me."  
  
Rebecca looked strangely at Sam and nodded slowly. "Okay, let me go get changed, first."  
  
Rebecca then went back to her bedroom and Sam sat down on the couch smiling from ear to ear. There was then a knock at the door, breaking Sam's happy thoughts.  
  
"Sam, could you get that?!" Rebecca yelled from her room.  
  
"Sure thing!" he yelled back going towards the door.  
  
He opened it and Carla peeked out from the other side. "Sam? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Uh... Well why are you here?"  
  
"Me and Rebecca were going to go get some decorations for the bar for Halloween."  
  
"Yeah, well, I uh..."  
  
"Wait just a dog gone second here. Did you spend the night?"  
  
"Uh, well, yeah, but I..."  
  
"No way! Sam Malone slept with Miss Abstinence of the Year?!"  
  
"He did what??!!"  
  
Sam turned around quickly only to find Rebecca standing behind him in a fit of rage.  
  
Sam stammered not sure what to say or do. "Uh.." he then pinched himself, with his eyes closed and opened them. "Damn it!"  
  
"Sam, did you tell Carla we slept together?" Rebecca asked.  
  
"Sam, didn't you sleep with her? I mean, don't tell me that Sam Malone stayed at a woman's apartment and didn't even sleep with her."  
  
Sam looked back and forth not sure what to say. "Uh, hey, anyone up for those Halloween decorations?"  
  
TBC.. 


End file.
